Eagle, Dove , and Dragon
by srwkwrite
Summary: It's sad when you wake up with no memories. It's sad when you wake up and believed that the cute boy next to you was your boyfriend. It's sad when you wake up and find out that it was fabricated and fake. Though, he couldn't be anymore excited when you find out you're a demigod. PJO/HOOverse. Based on JasPer's relationship in The Lost Hero


**A/N : This is a Demigod AU, based off of Heroes of Olympus : The Lost Hero. Basically, USUK's relationship and personalities in this is similar to JasPer's in The Lost Hero. Alfred is Jason (and I swear to gods, I almost type Jason in place of Alfred), Piper is Arthur (which explains why his centres around Alfred because that was how Piper was in Lost Hero. Though, it was great that her life didn't centre around her love with Jason halfway throughout the book. I can't blame her, I mean, you just received fake memories of him being your boyfriend then find out you weren't and then practically heartbroken and got worried by it all. And having him next to you was practically a rub-it-in-your-face-kind-of-thing.) Leo is Gilbert. Antonio's supposed to be Will Solace and Lovino's supposed to be Nico . That's a bit of a spoiler.**

**This has some changes from the book because **_**hell**_**, it's not a completely edited version of the Lost Hero! So, it differs. Including the characters. And the events that happened throughout the chapters. And I hate, hate Drew. So much. Basically made her most hate-able. So if you're a fan of Drew Tanaka, I'm sorry for writing her like that. But someone's got to be the bitch and that's why I don't choose an APH character when I write a bitch here. Though, it's obvious that I made Drew the bitch.**

**As for the Albion and the Celtic thing , I read somewhere online that Albion was what the Greeks used , to refer to the old Great Britain somewhere before the 9****th**** century. I assume that Gaels are people of Scottish and Irish heritage... as in the ones that are of Celtic descent since that's what I can gather from Wikipedia.**

**Probably a one-shot. Or a three-shot. Have to read Blood of Olympus first, so I'll know how to end this if I make it more than a one-shot OTL.**

**WARNING Poor grammar, horrid writing, OOC-ism, typos. And oh, inaccurate history.**

* * *

><p>The moment Arthur was brought here in with Alfred and Gilbert, he was stared at. Though, he was quite sure they weren't staring at <em>him<em>. They were staring at his monstrous eyebrows. Poor excuse of eyebrows, if he had a say. He was sure that he tensed up the second everyone laid their eyes on the three of them because Alfred was bringing him closer to himself while Gilbert stepped back and closer to the pair.

But now, they were at the campfire, dining with Hermes's children, since they were newcomers. Arthur wasn't the social kind so he kept himself next to Alfred, his boyfriend, and Gilbert, his best friend that he wouldn't be afraid to admit that he would be happy if they were actual brothers.

Camp Half-Blood. A safe haven for 'demigods'. Arthur was one of his school's best students, in the honours and taking numerous AP classes to prove others wrong. But demigods? It took him a while to accept that his mother was a goddess, and he was half-Briton and half-Olympian. Well, half-god. Still, it didn't make the campers less intimidating.

Hermes's children were fun to be around but they were a bit too much at times. Flirting with him throughout the tour of the camp with only Gilbert to keep him company. They were too loud for his liking and too hyperactive, though he couldn't blame them. From what he knew, he wasn't the only one with ADHD and the need to prove others that he was capable of being clever due to his dyslexia. The camp was filled with them.

Of course, it didn't help that Gilbert was immediately claimed by his father, Hephaestus, the moment they arrived at the camp. Or the fact that Alfred was dragged away by a slag that bore the name Drew Tanaka. Arthur had to hold back a gag when she threw herself all over him and a broken heart when Alfred just accepted it.

So there he was, walking alongside Annabeth who had been staring at him for quite a while now. Decided to make the first move, he waved his hand in front of her, "Excuse me, Annabeth was it? Er...is there anything on my face? And please, _please_ don't say there are two caterpillars on my face," his eyebrows furrowed.

Annabeth continued to frown, putting her hands on both of Arthur's shoulders. She took a deep breath, exhaling them out, asking, "How much do you know about Alfred? Of his past? His last name? His classes?" his eyes staring intensely into Arthur's.

Her eyes are grey , a trait she inherited from her mother, Athena. Her fair skin that had obviously been tanned due to the long exposure in the sun while training. Her blonde that proved that blondes weren't stupid. Her wisdom and rational thinking that had managed to let everyone out of trouble.

Arthur aspired to be like her. Which was why he wished for Athena to be his long-lost mother. Though, he wouldn't mind if his parent was Hephaestus or Hecate. Or Iris.

But her question pondered him.

Come to think of it, he doesn't _know_ Alfred's surname. Or which class he was in back in the Wilderness School. Nor of his past. Which confused Arthur greatly. No, maybe he was just too stunned by all of this 'godly' matters that he forgot about the basic things of Alfred. But really, what could he remember?

Then again, memories of their dates were so faint, and extremely vague that left Arthur wondering whether they were real or fabricated. Even the supposed date they had when Arthur brought Alfred out to the rooftop (despite coughing out blood and being extremely ill) for Alfred's birthday to watch the fireworks. That memory was the only distinct one but it seemed so much like a lie to him now.

"Arthur, please believe my words. It's all right if you don't want to, but what I'm saying is real. Do you know of the Mist?" Annabeth shook Arthur's shoulders. Though, he didn't know how the Mist works, mainly because he sees and hears _things_. The shake took him out of his trance and he stared back into the eyes of Athena's daughter. Arthur nodded, not really wanting to know what was actually going on.

"Then you must know that it can fabricate your view. It can fabricate almost anything so you wouldn't have to be aware of monsters, right?" Arthur nodded once more, not liking where the conversation was going. "There are times, when, monsters aren't the only ones that the Mist works on. Sometimes, memories," Arthur clenched his fists.

"You're saying that Gilbert and I have never met Alfred before, until today?" Arthur muttered. He was quite sure that Gilbert was his childhood friend, even before going to Wilderness School. It was just that Gilbert went first because he had too much issues with fire. Arthur was then sent there because he kept 'stealing', even though Arthur just told the owner what he wanted and was never demanded to pay the price.

"Exactly," Annabeth's frown softened at the sight of the quivering English boy. "You're saying...that all of those times...that Alfred kissed me, hugged me, cuddled me, dated me...were fake? Never happened before?" Arthur's eyes were getting wetter by the second, by the mere thought that the acts of affection were fake.

"I _know_ that I love Alfred, even without the Mist and I just met him today but you're telling me...that Alfred's love for me is _fake? Fabricated?_" Arthur was about to cry at the mere thought. Never in his life had he thought he would be a victim of fake love. First love, at that. Guess you could say his situation was first at love sight .

"There, there," Annabeth leant in towards the younger male, "It's okay to cry," she hugged him. Arthur wasn't going to cry. No, not here, and not for a stupid reason because it was his fault. Out of all people, he fell in love at first sight and that's not counting the Mist.

Arthur let out sobs that soaked Annabeth's hideous orange shirt, and whimpers that only Gilbert understands. But Gilbert will never understand how much it would hurt to have your first love to be a fake one.

* * *

><p>Despite his protests, he was forced to sit with the barbaric children of Hermes and only a few were tolerable. He got along well with the daughters of Hermes but was teased by the others for being so girly. Despite being able to tolerate the antics of the girls, he would often catch one of them trying to steal his treasured possession.<p>

"Give it back," he gritted his teeth when he saw one of the boys successfully taking his possession and playing around with it. The boy just laughed it off, waving the toy around, "No way, man! What is this , anyways? A green bunny with wings? Hey, were there any monsters like this?" the boy snickered.

Arthur knew he should've put his Flying Mint Bunny keychain at the front of his belt, rather than letting it hung at the back of his trousers. He glared at the boy with furious evergreen eyes, that matched his anger. He growled, "_Give it back," _his eyes changed to a harsher shade or green.

From afar, Gilbert admired Arthur's eyes. Sure, in kindergarten, you'd be asked about what colour your eyes were and you'd answer with the basic names like blue, green, brown. And you'd grow up to know that hues have different shades and you'd be able to associate your eye colour with a specific shade. But Arthur couldn't. Gilbert had realised from earlier on that Arthur can only say that his eyes are green. Because they never stay the same shade for a whole week.

Gilbert grew up around Arthur so he became accustomed. When Arthur was awed or amazed, his eyes turn to the shade of forest green. When he calm, the green would turn to sea green. When Arthur was sad and devastated, his eyes became a sad shade of olive green. When Arthur was happy, they'd turn to the shade of avocado green. If someone ever bothered to ask Gilbert about Arthur's eyes, he'd reply with, "Arthur's eyes are green. They never stay the same, really. They're like a pair of green kaleidoscopes, changing between shades of green but the same hue,"

But Arthur's current shade was Chartreuse green, a sickening shade of green. And Arthur's eyes change to that shade when he was asking for something. Or when he was angry.

"O-okay" the boy returned Arthur's Flying Mint Bunny back and sat far from Arthur. Arthur's eyes went to the shade of Shamrock green, the shade the it turns into whenever Arthur won an argument or a debate, or got something he wanted (which happened more often than it should)

The scene had caused the other campers to whisper to each other. Not that Arthur minded, it often happen. But after learning that he is a demigod, was it some kind of curse? Was what he did a noble act? Well, he did stand up to a Hermes...

Arthur was so engrossed in his own train of thoughts that it took three nudges from another camper to bring him back to reality. The camper gave him a concerned frown, and it really bothered Arthur because his mindset of Hermes's children were thieves incapable of worry, "are you all right?" Arthur shook his head , "but I'll be fine, don't worry," good to know that Hermes's children were caring.

The camper took a look at him, " well, if you're not feeling well, I can ask one of Apollo's children to help you," Arthur nodded. Great, now he could feel a migraine coming.

"Well, get up, Kirkland, time to go to the fire and offer perfectly cooked food to the gods above and below and I'm saying that because I don't want to offend that Lovino guy over there," Arthur saw a boy ,older than him, maybe, sitting alone at a table , " though he's quite pissed at his own dad," the camper snorted.

He was guided by the Hermes cabin to the fire and he didn't know who he was supposed to pray to, just knew that he was supposed to pray to the Olympian gods, minor, major , whatever. As he dropped the food into the flames and watched them turn to ashes, he silently prayed , "_I do not care if my first love was fake, but I do know that my second love is love at first sight and that is still Alfred. So Aphrodite, if you're really the goddess of Beauty and Love, help me in overcoming the problems of my love life. And to my mother, whoever you are, whichever goddess you are, please claim me, I've had enough of living my life without knowing who my mother is, and feeling abandoned by both parents,"_

He grimaced as he stepped away from the flames that were as tall as the height of the cabin for Zeus's children. Arthur had been told that the flame's state depends on the mood of the campers and it seemed that most were happy because Arthur was definitely not. Sure, he should be because he found out his mother was a goddess and could make friends here but he wasn't.

"Oh look, it's the caterpillar-brow kid again! What, did mummy not claim you yet? Or maybe your mum is actually a dad because gods, your looks could be mistaken for the traits of Hephaestus! Good gods, your teeth are crooked enough and your acne are to be worthy of Hephaestus" Drew snorted. Arthur gripped onto his plate tighter, biting his tongue until it bled. One of Apollo's sons came over to where he sat.

"Hey, I'm Antonio! Can't help but notice that you're bleeding, so I'm here to heal that!" Antonio offered. Arthur snorted, wiping the blood away with his own camp tee. "I am bleeding. My tongue _was_ but my heart isn't so if you could, can you help heal my broken heart?" Arthur laughed at his own joke. Antonio was stunned for a moment, before snickering at the pun.

"In all of my life, and being Apollo's son and a healer, that was the first time I've ever heard of that pick-up line! Oh my gods, but sorry, so far, the only broken heart I'll ever be willing to heal with amore is Lovino's," Antonio's eyes wandered to Lovino , who was hiding himself under the table. Arthur chuckled at Lovino's antics.

"Yeah, I know, just wanted to crack a joke. Not really healthy if I stay depressed and shocked at everything, you know?" Arthur hummed. Antonio nodded, before excusing himself back to Apollo's table.

He felt a nudge in the elbow and he turned to the other campers he sat with. "What is it?" he raised an eyebrow. The camper next to him smirked, " Let's play a game! We say one word, you come up with a pick-up line or a pun!" Arthur mused and grinned, "Oh, _you're on,"_

"Pen"

"Hey do you have a pen? Because I want to sign our certificate of marriage"

"Take-out"

"I would like to take out my orders? Oh, what am I ordering? Well, I actually want to take _you_ out"

"Gods, that's awful but , homework!"

"Are you my homework? 'Cause I'd like to bang you on my study desk and work on you all night long," Arthur smirked and received an endless fit of laughter of the Hermes cabin.

Maybe, it wouldn't be so bad if Arthur was a son of Hermes. Though, maybe that could explain why he could easily obtain items like a car without being caught easily.

However, while in the midst of laughing and fooling around with the Hermes cabin, Arthur didn't realise the pained expression that belonged to Alfred, who was sitting at another table for Hermes's children.

* * *

><p>Dinner was pleasant to say the least. He grew more fond of Hermes's children, especially Connor and Travis. Though, he quickly learnt that the former head counsellor was considered a traitor of the camp . He had expressed his fondness of them which surprised him because it took Gilbert <em>weeks<em> to befriend him! But here he was, sitting with Hermes's children, acting as if they were best friends.

Chiron's voice rang throughout the amphitheatre, catching everyone's attention. Arthur turned to the centaur along with the other campers, however, his reason was to know his parent.

"Does anyone remember the prophecy last year?" the centaur asked. The atmosphere turned solemn and Arthur cursed the centaur for ruining the mood when he was just about to get happy! Next to him was a girl, a redhead girl with green eyes that reminded him of his older brother, Allistair.

"That's Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She's the host for the Oracle of Delphi, the one that gives out quests to us campers and sometimes, prophecies," a camper told him.

"So the Great Prophecy has started, right?" Drew's voice was loud and _gods,_ Arthur wanted to walk up to her and slam her head against the rocky seats of the amphitheatre, but obviously, he was a gentleman (no thanks to his dad! His brothers were the one who practically raised him) so of course not. But the desire to was sickening and Gilbert had to calm him down. Really, he better control his eyes else how would people be fooled by his lies?

"Yes," Rachel admitted. "The Great Prophecy has started. Pandemonium broke out in the amphitheatre with the a huge number of campers panicking.

The girl opened her mouth and the words were like a rhyme to him, and with such a voice, it was like a mother's lullaby to him. Which was odd, since he had never met his mum. Obviously.

"_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call_

_To storm or fire, the world must fall—"_

" Ut cum spiritu postrema sacramentum dejuremus,Et hostes ornamenta, addent ad ianuam necem," Alfred blurted, as if he had heard the prophecy before. Everyone, including Arthur and Gilbert, turned to him with a surprised look. "You ...just completed the prophecy. _An oath to keep with a final breath, to foes bear the Arms of Death"_ Rachel gave him a bewildered expression.

"I..don't know.I just know these lines, okay?" Alfred muttered, leaning in towards Arthur. The act just made Arthur sadder and Alfred guiltier. What was he to Arthur? What was Arthur to Alfred? It had become apparent that whatever Arthur thought they were was actually fabricated. Fake. And what was Alfred doing? Getting closer to Arthur and rubbed that fact in Arthur's face. _I'm taking advantage of him,_ Alfred scooted away, but not too far from Arthur and Gilbert.

"OOOoh, so Golden Boy knows Latin too! Handsome _and _smart, a combo" Drew smirked. Her sisters giggled while Gilbert gagged along with the other campers. Arthur's fists clenched again, his eyes turning into a different shade. Alfred was oblivious to the jealousy in Arthur's eyes which was why Arthur was thankful but also a bit hurt.

"Well, I don't know how long it'll take for the Prophecy to take place, but the first phase has begun," Rachel stated, taking in a deep breath. " How do you know it has begun?" a camper was whacked on the head, and a faint, _"she's the host for the Oracle of Delphi, numbskull!"_ was heard. Rachel shook her head and pointed to Alfred, who was a bit surprised.

"Because _he's _here," Rachel exclaimed. "What's so different about him? His parent?" a child of Ares snorted. Rachel nodded.

"Well, Alfred, do you remember your last name?" Rachel asked. Alfred tilted his head, " Er...somewhere along the lines of James or Jonas, pretty sure it started with a J, though," he quirked. Rachel sighed, "We'll call you Alfred, then"

Rachel turned back to the other campers, "Alfred here has been given the quest to save Hera! The Queen of Olympus has been captured and it is his quest to free her from her imprisonment," Rachel's voice boomed.

"But he hasn't been claimed!" a voice yelled. Chiron shook his head and motioned for Alfred to come over. Once the teenager was there, Chiron put a hand on his shoulder. "That's because he has been claimed a long time ago. I believe I know who his godly parent is," he pushed Alfred away , though, not in a harsh manner.

_Great, I'm the only one unclaimed here, way to go Kirkland, like always. Left out. _Arthur frowned.

_Now isn't the time to be a crybaby, Arthur! Good God, didn't you leave your crybaby phase years ago or has Wilderness School soften you ?!_ he screamed internally.

The amphitheatre was once again, filled with whispers and bickers from the campers themselves. Alfred felt his back pocket getting heavier, before realising that _that_ was a proof of his godly parentage. He took the coin out and flipped it.

The campers went silent as they watched the coin turn into an awesome looking lance, with wide eyes and a jaw drop. Alfred caught the sword with perfect timing, as if he had been fighting with a sword ever since birth. " Dude, I want one of those! Hey, Hephaestus kids, can you make us one?!" a yell from a child of Ares was heard.

Some had wanted to touch it or take a closer look but was stopped by Alfred. "Electric. Back off or get electrocuted," Alfred smirked. Oh, the joy, he could feel a spark in himself. And now that _at least_ a part of his memory was back, he could show-off.

Thunder boomed and everyone was taken aback . It wasn't usual for the camp to have thunderstorms.

"Um...sorry," Alfred scratched the back of his neck. Chiron frowned, "Well, that was an overkill but that should be enough hints of who your father is," he placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder once more. So far, Alfred had only remember about his family. A brother by the name of Matthew... a neglectful mother ...and his father.

"Jupiter. I mean...Zeus, God of the Sky! Son of Zeus," he yelled, loud enough for every single of the campers to hear. Murmurs were heard right after and Alfred wasn't sure why but a small commotion started.

"But-but! How can he be a son of Zeus?! What about the Big Three pact?! Even so, how did we not know of him sooner?!" Arthur heard a daughter of Athena shrieked. He couldn't blame her, no, how could he? The first time a child of the Big Three arrived at camp, she turned into a tree. The second time, he had to bring back a Lightning Bolt , accused, go to the Underworld and almost got incinerated as a token of gratitude from Zeus himself. The third time, well, he was busy sitting next to Antonio. But all of them were victims of the previous Great Prophecy, which took place last year.

"Well, I do not know. But the important thing is that Alfred is here and the quest is for him," Rachel said. Her mouth opened and green smoke came out of her mouth, and in a different, eerie voice:

_Child of lightning,beware the earth_

_The giants' revenge the seven shall birth_

_The forge and dove shall break the cage_

_And death unleash through Hera's rage_

"Wait, is it normal for her to have smoke out of her mouth...like that?!" Arthur exclaimed, still flabbergasted at Rachel...or the Oracle...who knows , he just arrived at the camp and found out about his parent in a day.

"Gods, I thought Britons were supposed to be smart! Not only you're ugly, you're stupid too!" Drew shrieked. "Drew," Annabeth spat, "it was a reasonable question! Something about that prophecy isn't definitely isn't normal and for gods' sake! He just arrived here and got thrown into this world of what he thought was a myth all along, and have a Great Prophecy thrown at his – " Annabeth turned to Arthur who just shook his head, _no, Alfred and I were never boyfriends so don't, _"- friend, all in one day! Give him a break!" Annabeth yelled.

Alfred was a bit confused at the exchange between Arthur and Annabeth. Though, it didn't take him long to figure out that they were eye-talking about him.

"Naturally, Alfred has to bring two other campers for safety reasons. His quest, he choose," Rachel stated. Alfred took a moment, turning to Gilbert who was playing with his fingers (was that fire on his fire?) "I choose Gilbert!" he exclaimed, gaining a grin from the German albino. "Really, bro?! Heh, no offense, but you totally can't live without me," Gilbert said. "But the quest is dangerous, you're literally going to go into a battlefield of gods and it's nothing like those video games you play," Nyssa reminded Gilbert. "Who cares about that?! I'm in anyways!" Gilbert laughed obnoxiously, _'besides, I'm going to die one way or another, might as well have some fun before that,'_

"All right, so Alfred and Gilbert! Alfred, you need to choose one more person," Chiron said. Alfred scanned the amphitheatre, and finally saw the third member of his team. He opened his mouth to declare his second , but was cut off by Drew's (at this point, Alfred wanted to slap the girl's mouth for saying such things about Arthur and Gilbert) loud declaration.

"Obviously, I'm the third of this quest! He obviously needs me to calm down all those horrendous monsters and to coax the Queen of Olympus herself! I have charmspeak , anyways" Drew flipped her hair, earning a loud groan from the Hephaestus kids and Hermes's cabin.

"Well, that's a lousy excuse," a British accent was heard and Alfred sighed of relief. Though, Arthur's eyes were a sad shade of green and he didn't know why. And Arthur wasn't looking at him, rather, at the forest that surrounded the amphitheatre. That deflated his confidence a bit.

"What was that fuzz brows?" Drew was obviously getting angry. Arthur's attention was directed towards Drew, " What? Are you deaf? I said that was a lousy excuse," Arthur smirked. Drew was spited . Her fist clenched and her teeth gritted against one another. Arthur got up and walked down the amphitheatre, hand in pockets.

"Do you think that's enough on a battlefield? I admit, you have good looks, and charmspeak? I take it that's an Aphrodite thing. But what else? I heard from your own siblings that you can't even shoot an arrow or dare to participate in a physical quarrel for the fear of ruining your manicure. So, what if you were alone? Separated from Gilbert and Alfred—" okay, so Alfred was a bit pained that he was came second but really, it was to be expected,"—what would you do? Run around and shout, 'Mummy, save me!' and try to charmspeak a beast that would be immune to it?" Arthur hopped downwards to the centre of the amphitheatre.

"They are a waste of time. With charmspeak, I can persuade the monsters to give us the clues faster and even transport, what can you do, though, fuzz brows? You're unclaimed. Who knows, maybe your mother's cabin isn't even built yet. Maybe you're just an imposter, wanting to get close to Alfred," Drew commented. The other campers started to murmur among themselves as Arthur tried to contain his anger. _Charmspeak._

"You're just a bit jealous that I got the attention of Alfred, sweetie " Alfred gagged visibly and Annabeth wanted to laugh because it was too obvious that Drew wasn't even in his league or type. " And you? Your first love was fake. You just want to make him believe that you're his boyfriend, hon. What have you got? Hmm? You're just devastated that Alfred's love for you is fake and it's one-sided!" Alfred took a glance at Arthur and was amazed at how calm the English boy was, despite all those harsh words.

And it hurt Alfred because what Drew said was true. He had woken up to Arthur, who believed that he was his boyfriend due to the Mist. Woke up with no memories. But one thing for sure was that he _did_ have feelings for Arthur, even after a day. Whatnot, at the Grand Canyon when Arthur managed to convince the monsters for a while to buy him some time. And boy, could he fight with _grace._

"And oh poor you, unclaimed by your mother. Unwanted. Your father? I know _you_, Arthur. I mean, who could forget the infamous Kirkland eyebrows? Your father, a businessman that was too busy for his own son, and you had to be raised by your own bro—" "You know nothing of my family, Tanaka!"

Arthur's rage could be sensed by the other campers. " Yes, my father is that horrid businessman that ignored my existence for most of my life. Yes, my brothers raised me and I raised my own younger brother. But you know what? My brothers love me even though we were born of different mothers. They taught me how to fight! How to pick up a knife , how to use it! How to aim, how to shoot a gun! How to attack with a lance and a spear! _HOW TO FIGHT!"_ Arthur's face was up close to Drew.

"We were so rich that my father gave my brothers way too much money. But instead of partying and wasting it on drinking and partying, they taught me so,_so_, many things," Arthur growled._"I can fight. You can't. I should be going with those two on this quest,"_ Arthur spoke, in a manner and voice so calm that Alfred's voice could easily sleep with it.

But no, he couldn't, because what happened next awed him. It was silent again, and Arthur didn't know why Drew was taken aback. Was there something on his face? Did he step on shit? Dear gods, he hoped not.

"Ar-arthur...you're glowing...your clothes..." Gilbert stuttered, staring at Arthur. Arthur on the other hand, looked down and saw that his shoes were replaced with russet, knee-high boots that look like they belonged in medieval Scotland. His denim jeans transformed into green trousers made of silk. His orange tee was replaced by layers of clothing, namely, a cream coloured shirt, with a dark, forest green waistcoat over them. Belts of gold colour hung from his waist to compliment his trousers. What Arthur realised next was that he wearing a hooded robe that covered his view, though, he had to admit, it was quite magnificent , since it was decorated with gold all over. His arms were bandaged for whatever reason (probably to look cool), and he noted that bags hung from his waist and kept spices in them. His old, Celtic necklace still hung from his neck and he was so glad. It was a gift from his beloved grandfather, after all!

He felt his hair grow slightly a few inches, and felt the holes in his earlobes filled by piercings ( odd, didn't he take his earrings out a week ago?). Though, maybe that was why the others were so silent.

If he were to describe Arthur, Alfred would probably have to take breaths in between. Sure, he knew that Arthur was quite ...beautiful already. Fuck , he was entranced by those marvellous and concerned green eyes that stared at him when he woke up! And how cute the English boy was with his thick eyebrows that furrowed when he looked at Alfred with concern! Not to mention that his hair looked quite soft...and the freckles on the English boy's cheeks were like stars. Okay, so maybe he remembered how it felt like when he watched rom-coms. But _shit,_ Arthur was breathtaking!

Drew stomped her feet, realising that Arthur was claimed. And worst of all...

"Hail, Arthur Kirkland, Son of Aphrodite!" Arthur's brain went '_what'_ at that exact moment and Gilbert felt pity towards his friend. To have the same mother and have that monster named Drew as a sister?! Gilbert sighed in exasperation.

One of Hermes's children raised her hand, "Wait...then that means...what happened before... Arthur can charmspeak?!" she gasped as she realised. Arthur frowned at the realisation of his relationship with Drew and it was apparent that Drew realised it too.

"But what's with his clothes?" A child of Demeter asked, wondering about Arthur's odd attire. "Isn't it supposed to be...I don't know, _Greek?_ What the Hades is that?!" he narrowed his eyes. Annabeth stepped forward, examining Arthur who was a bit weirded out by the sudden attention directed towards him.

It wasn't often that he was the centre of attention , after all.

Annabeth took a look at his necklace, a precious heirloom that he never dared to lose. "Was one of your ancestors a Celtic?" she asked. Arthur frowned, "I'm Gaelic,Dad's an Irish-Scottish Gaelic. I was just raised in England, is all, so yes, my ancestors are Celtic," he answered. He hoped his history lessons were right.

"Was one of them a practiser of witchcraft?" Arthur gulped. Was it safe to say that _he_ practises Celtic magic? As in , sorcery and potions? "Er..yes, tradition. I..practise Celtic magic," he gulped once more. Annabeth raised an eyebrows at him, "Was that why you hoped to be a child of Hecate?" Arthur nodded. "Another quick question, about the Mist..." Annabeth's eyes wandered to the ground.

_Great. Just great, now they're going to think I'm a freak._

"I've been diagnosed with schizophrenia, a severe one at that," Arthur trembled. He remembered the last episode he had, just not a few days ago. A voice that talked to him. "Did a voice talk to you? If you did hear a voice, then what did they say?" Now that got him thinking.

Come to think of it...it was similar to the current situation.

"Something about...an eagle, a dove, a dragon, fire, storms , and monsters..." which was the vague answer. He didn't want to say anymore. "How did the voice sounded like?" Arthur tried to remember but all he could recall was a bit. " Soothing, but intimidating. But I saw a face. That happen sometimes, though, it's always the same face. Muddy,brown eyes. Her face was covered in leaves and mud,"

"Gaia"

"What?" Arthur asked the daughter of Athena. All he was given was a smirk. "Arthur, Greek civilisation reached the Roman grounds. The Romans invaded Albion, or Brittania or Roman Britain. Albion's the OLD Greek term for Great Britain, by the way. Albion's people were mostly Celts. And some Celts, practise sorcery, witchcraft , and have their own mythology," Annabeth removed her hand from Arthur's necklace. "W-what do you mean, by that then?" Arthur was too afraid to come up with a conclusion. Oh gods, this was getting worse by the minute.

"Your Celtic heritage included magic. It strengthened your Greek parentage. Thing is, most Celts back then could see mystical creatures like Dullahans and pixies! So you're not schizophrenic. You're just immune to the Mist ...though I can't say that about your memories. It's most likely Hera's doing, forcing the Mist upon you," Annabeth yakked at the name of the Queen of Olympus.

So all those years of bullying from his classmates were actually the result of his fucked-up family? Great, more information to squeeze into his brain.

"But enough of that, you're Aphrodite's son. You can _fight_, right?" Annabeth handed over a knife. Arthur took it and grinned at his reflection shown on the knife. Hm, no more crooked teeth and acne. Well, then. But of course, his eyebrows decided to stay. Why, Mum? Why? "Yes, though,I fight better with a sword or a bow and arrows"

"We'll prepare that later, but for now," Annabeth turned to Alfred, who was grinning madly. Elizaveta, another child of Athena, pushed the blond boy forward, whispering into his ear, "I can see that you have feelings for him, _go_,"

Arthur was taken aback by the tackle that Alfred did, bringing him to the ground, his back in pain due to the impact. And the loof, buffoon, or whatever, (_I'm settling on git,_ Arthur thought) was on top of him, grinning widely. "Arthur Kirkland! I choose him for the quest!" Alfred declared, and pumped his fist when Drew was angered that she was rejected!

It wasn't like Alfred was a sexist. No, he saw how Elizaveta fought and damn, he could probably die on the battlefield if he didn't have skill equal to hers. But the thing was, Drew thought wars were a waste of time ( it was but it would be worth it if the other party didn't want to use diplomatic methods), thought that charmspeak could get her out of everything and didn't know how to fight! Then, there was Arthur.

All right, it was an understatement that Arthur was pretty. _He _was as beautiful and handsome like a _god._ He was damn cute even before getting claimed! Though, it's probably because his mum's the goddess of beauty and love and he was born with such beauty but hey! Arthur was cute and could _fight._ Hell, charmspeak, even! That was like having a combo!

"It is settled then! Alfred F Jones, Gilbert Beilschmidt , and Arthur Kirkland, you shall leave tomorrow for the quest!"


End file.
